The Last Survivors
by z0rk
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru thought they were the last alice users. Their old academy in AMerica was destroyed by AAO. Now they found another Alice Academy in Japan and go over there to see if its real or not. Real? Help fight AAO. Fake? Destroy everything.
1. To Japan

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Gakuen Alice in any way~!

**MusicaL Not3**

**The Last Survivors**

**Chapter 1: To Japan**

"…hic…Hotaru…We're the only ones left…hic…"

Her snow white arms reached out for the small crying girl and stroked the girl's chocolate brown hair in comfort although her own eyes were filled with tears.

"Mikan, don't worry, you still have me."

Mikan grabbed Hotaru's waist and they sat, in the rain amidst the pile of rubble around them as the last flickering light of the crimson flame died off.

xXx

Aoi, a little girl of 9 was walking back home in the middle of the night. She had been grocery shopping for some of her favorite snacks before she would ride the ship. Her short hair was bouncing and a small melody escaped her throat when suddenly, two pairs of very cold hands grabbed her from the alley.

"Wha-"

Surprised she struggled, squealing and kicking until a very calm and feminine voice whispered, "Hush, I won't hurt you."

Aoi calmed down in an instant. Somehow, the girl's voice soothed her panicking.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked up to see who it was but one of the hands covered her eyes. "Sorry, you can't see my face."

"Where is she?!"

The sudden sounds of shouts made Aoi jump.

"How can you idiots lose her?!"

"Look over there!"

As these shouts went on, Aoi saw several bulky men run past by. One man shone the flashlight on them and Aoi felt the girl behind her tense. She stared right into the man's eyes and after a few seconds that seemed to be forever, he walked away to catch up with the rest of his people.

_What the… didn''t they see us?_ Finally, everything became quiet. The mysterious girl sighed and slowly letting Aoi go, she said, "Sorry little girl, you can go now."

The girl left quickly but not as quick as Aoi who turned around and saw a small necklace with a stone pendant that shone brightly despite the fact that there were no light.

Aoi went on her way to the harbor, still thinking about what had just happened. She knew she had seen a bright stone like that from somewhere before but she didn't seem to recall. Aoi walked on without noticing how she had reached her destination already.

"Aoi." a husky voce called.

Aoi turned and smiled brightly at the owner of the voice.

The boy had the same crimson eyes and raven hair she had. He was tall and slightly tanned. He had a cool and collected expression but his eyes showed concern for his little sister.

"Natsume, did you find Aoi?" shouted another boy. He had golden hair and ocean blue eyes. He was running towards the boy, Natsume, and Aoi.

"Brother! Ruka!" Aoi smiled brightly.

"Aoi, where were you? We were worried!" asked Ruka.

"I went to buy snacks!" Aoi said as she showed her bag of candy, chocolate, and crackers.

"Aoi, they have snacks here." Natsume said..

"But they taste different from-" Aoi insisted but was cut off by Natsume who said in a very cold voice, "Shut up Aoi. There's a lot of gangsters and thieves around here. You could have been kidnapped."

Aoi looked at the ground, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oi, Natsume, no need to be so harsh." said Ruka, trying to reassure Aoi.

Saying nothing, Natsume went on ahead to the cruise and Aoi followed shortly with Ruka holding her hand.

xXx

_**Mikan's POV**_

I ran through the dark street and squeezed into an alley. I lay against the wet brick wall and caught my breath.

_Those guys sure are persistent._

Suddenly, I heard a humming and I peered out, to see a well dressed girl walking. She had raven hair and her crimson eyes were twinkling in tune with her humming.

_Why is there a gi-_

I snapped my head to the sound of faint voices and knowing that the people would kidnap the kid seeing her good clothes, I had no choice but to quickly grabbed her into the alley. She started to kick and panic but I quickly used one of my alices I stole to calm her down.

"Hush, I won't hurt you."

The girl did calm down but she started to turn, saying, "Who are you?"

Hotaru would get mad if the girl saw me so I quickly covered her eyes and said, "Sorry, you can't see my face." Suddenly, voices of the AAO chasing me could be heard.

"Where is she?!"

"How can you idiots lose her?!"

"Look over there!"

I quickly used another alice, an illusion alice to cover up our presences. Soon enough, one of them turned towards our way to check. He left quickly enough and I sighe out of relief.

Releasing the girl, I said, "Sorry little girl, you can go now."

I ran into the dark and continued. Suddenly, two of the agents came out and I skidded into a stop.

"She's he-!" but I quickly stopped them with a few kicks but the agents heard him and I could hear them coming.

_Shit!_ I bit my lip trying to figure out a plan when a black car jumped out of nowhere and stopped in front of me. The door opened and from inside, I saw Hotaru, my best friend, in the driver's seat telling me in her usual monotonic voice, "Get in."

I quickly climbed on and closed the door just in time as the agents started to appear. Hotaru pressed on the accelerate and we drove off into the streets.

"Mikan, you're late."

I grabbed my hat off letting my long wavy brown hair fall and said, "I couldn't help it. A little girl popped out of nowhere and I had to hide her."

Hotaru glared at me with her amethyst eyes and said, "She was none of your concern. Because of her, you could have been caught."

My face fell but Hotaru continued and said, "But it was good that she's safe."

I smiled at my friend and then I became serious and asked, "Now that we've got money, where are we going?"

"I found another Alice Academy in Japan."

"What?! I thought we were the only one left?" I exclaimed, bumping my head on the roof. "Ow…"

"Me too but I'm not sure if it's an AAO fake or the real deal so we gotta check it out to see it. If it's real, we warn them about AAO." Hotaru said, her face still looking at the road.

"And if it's fake?" I asked knowing the answer.

"We break the whole place down." Hotaru replied coldly.

I nodded and my face became motionless, just like Hotaru's and we rode to the airport in silence, my heart beating loudly, awaiting for the future.

_**End of POV**_

xXx

_Knock knock_

Aoi was in her room of the cruise ship, on her bed, her head hidden on the pillow. She had been upset by Natsume's scolding although she knew he was just worried. She was now thinking about the mysterious girl and the weird necklace when the door opened.

"Oi, Aoi. I'm coming in."

"Go away." was Aoi's muffled reply.

Natsume's face was still the perfect cool mask but inside, he was guilt ridden. He wasn't used to saying sorry but he wanted to apologize.

"I brought some of your favorite books and a pizza." he said.

Aoi knew he was being apologetic so she sat up and took the items Natsume brought. She took the cold pizza and started nibbling on it when she saw Natsume's earring.

"AH!" she exclaimed.

Natsume jumped and looked at her when she neared him and grabbed his ear.

"Natsume, where'd you get this earring?! No, where did you get the stone?!"

This earring was gold and dangled on only one side of the ear. It was small like the one other piercing on each ear but it had a red stone stud on it that shone, just like the girls. It was smaller and had a different color but it was the same type of stone for sure.

"Whoa Aoi. It's custom made. The stone is my alice stone."

Aoi blinked after hearing this. She plopped to her bed as all the information fit.

"So she's an alice user like brother... No wonder those people couldn't see us." she muttered.

Natsume looked at her and said, "Aoi?"

"I wonder if she's going to ALice Academy like us... maybe i'll see her in Tokyo??" she continued to mindlessly mutter.

"Aoi." repeated Natsume, a bit louder this time.

Aoi woke up from her muttering and looked up at Natsume. She was about to tell him about the mystery girl but she remembered how her brother got worried easily(though he doesn't show) and decided not to.

"Nothing Brother. Thanks for the book and pizza."

"Uh, sure." Natsume said.

"Now get out, I wanna think about a few things." Aoi said as she started to push her confused brother out the door.

"Wait, we'll arrive in Japan in 3 days. Alice Academy will pick us up from there on so..." Natsume said.

"Yea, i know be good, don't get lost, yadda, yadda. Now get out!"

She slammed shut the door hitting Natsume's head. Natsume rubbed his bump and looking at the shut door, he said to himself, "Little sisters sure are crazy."

xXx

AN: Did everybody like my first work? Well, if you did, please review~!


	2. Alice Academy

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Gakuen Alice in any way~!

**MusicaL Not3**

**Chapter 2: Alice Academy**

xXx

"We're here." Mikan said. "We've finally arrived at Alice Academy."

Hotaru passed Mikan with her trunk saying, "What are you standing there acting cool for? You look ridiculous. Get your stuff ready."

Mikan frowned in annoyance and turned to look at the taxi when she realized it was gone.

"Waaaah!!! The taxi left!!" Mikan cried out. "Good thing I've got my sheep bag here."

Mikan turned back toward Hotaru to tell her this but realized she wasn't there.

"…Hotaru?" Silence.

"HOTARU YOU DUMMY!! LEAVING ME ALL ALONE~~!!" Mikan yelled out angrily.

Mikan finally turned towards the Alice Academy only to see one huge wall.

"Ugh…my luck sucks today…" she murmered to herself as she started to walk towards one end of the academy.

A sudden flash of bright yellow passed her and pushed her to the ground. Pissed and fustrated as she was, Mikan stood up, about to yell when a sudden yell from behind made her jump.

"You gay ass harrasser!! You call yourself a TEACHER?!" The shout was soon followed with a loud bang and shatter of rocks.

Mikan turned around slowly towards the noise and found a boy covered by a…cat mask?!

He ran full speed towards her yelling, "Get out of my way Polka dots!" Mikan blinked and turning around, she found her skirt was caught on her jacket zipper and was showing off her polka dotted underwear. Mikan blushed and finally snapped.

"…you…YOU STUPID BOY!!!" Mikan yelled with all her might right before she head butted the boy as he charged right towards her. He fell on the ground unconcious and Mikan glared at him while rubbing her red bump from the head bump.

"Woah, great head you got there young lady."

Mikan glared at the owner of the voice. It was a blond man, a beautiful one too, but he dressed in very…lacy and frilly clothes.

"Calm down, I'm not suspicious." said the man who was very suspicious for saying that. Mikan glared at him and asked, "What's you're name?"

"I'm Narumi and I'm a teacher at the Alice Academy."

Mikan got nearer to him said, "You pushed me and never said sorry jerk."

Narumi back off slowly and said, "Now, look into my eyes and calm down. You won't hurt me, right?"

Mikan could tell that he was using a pheromone alice and using her own nullification alice, she stepped closer to him and smiling, said, "Good night Narumi sensei~."

She immediately headbutted him and knocked him out cold. Mikan smirked and thought to herself, I'll use this chance very wisely..

xXx

Ding Dong

A loud sound rang throughout the building. Mikan stood smiling innocently in front of a huge mansion- the Alice Academy. She had Narumi and the boy on each hand and she had dragged them all the way from the streets, through the hole and grass, all the way to te huge mansion in ront of her.

The door opened and a maid came out asking, "May I help you?"

"Ah, hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I found these two in front of the school on the ground. Narumi sensei and this boy right here were on the street out cold. Both of them had punches on there faces so I brought them back here." she said as innocently as she could.

The maid asked, "And you are… are you a student?"

Mikan paused.

The maid looked at her and said, "Oops, of course you are. You said Narumi _sensei_, didn't you? Well, please, follow me. I'll call for help."

Mikan followed, inside smiling and laughing, thinking, _mission get into academy: successful!_

Yes, Mikan had put those few bruises and black eyes herself. She had thought of this to get inside the school and she in fact, succeeded. Now she sat in an elegant room with two corpse liike bodies in front of her.

"Sheesh…is this even a school?" Mikan muttered to herself.

"Yes it is." a voice replied.

Mikan turned around quickly and found a man. He was plain with black t shirt and plain jeans.

"Hi. I came for Narumi and Natsume. By the way, who are you?"

"Ummm… I'm a prospective student!"

"And your alice is?"

_Uh oh__…__I have too much alices. What can I say..?_ Mikan thought, worried about being found out.

"Ugh…she has the nullification alice." answered a groan. Both the man and Mikan turned towad Narumi who was waking up.

"Misaki, take care of this girl while I go to the principal for something, kay?" Narumi said. Passing Mikan, he leaned in and whispered, "I'll keep this our little secret for now. I found you interesting."

Mikan imediately backed off to the other side of the sofa glared at him go out the door.

Mr. Misaki looked at Natsume and Mikan and then sighing, he went away.

"Rude teachers. Perverted kids. And this super elegant mansion. What a weird school." Mikan said aloud with a sigh as she leaned back on the sofa.

xXx

Was this chapter good as well?? To all Narumi fans: I don't think he's gay either. It's just to fit the story~!

Anyway, love it? Please review~!


	3. Temporarily Suspended

To all and any readers. I have temporarily suspended **The Last Survivors** as to start working on regular projects, starting with **I Think I Do**.

I have also temporarily paused **Awkward First Kiss**. I will continue the stories on as soon as I can.

Thank you :)!

P.S. Check out my new story if you are bored :))!

R&R!


End file.
